Be Seeing You
by P.L.S
Summary: BtVS & HP- Xander's about to find out that the Watchers to more than watch the Slayer kick butt, because Xander is being assigned to watch over a seer who doesn't know or care about demons or the PTB.
1. You Talk Like Giles

Title: Be Seeing You  
  
Author:P.L.S.  
  
Rating: PGish or Mild to Medium Salsa  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel or Harry Potter.  
  
Summery: Xander finds out that the Watchers do more than just watch over the Slayer because he is given a new position, leason to the most powerful and odd wizard and seer. Only thing is Harry's not of the same type of Seer that Cordilia was and Harry really doesn't understand why that matters.  
  
Author's Note: My first try at Buffy-verse fic. I don't watch Buffy or Angel a whole lot, but I do love to read Xander crossovers. So what I know tends to come from there.

_Chapter One - You Talk Like Giles _****

Xander rolled his eyes as he looked about the Starbucks. He had a latte in hand as well as a blueberry muffin, but the blasted place was filled to the brim with other people. There was only one seat open, at a table with a guy in a sweater and nose in a book. Not just any book, a musty old book with a title on the spine in what Xander knew to be Ancient Greek. Seeing Sun, Sneaking Serpent' was what the title translated to in a very rough sense. Xander knew the guy couldn't be normal, but he didn't set off any Scooby-sense signals, so he was okay. Xander walked up and cleared his throat.  
  
Uh, do you mind if I join you? asked Xander and the young man put down the book and smiled.  
  
Of course. Please have a seat. he said in a voice that very much reminded Xander of a younger Giles. Or maybe it was the obviously occult book being read for what seemed was a hobby.  
  
Thanks. I made the mistake of wanting breakfast at breakfast time. Xander joked lightly and the man smiled and chuckled.  
  
Oh, my. Heaven forbid that you eat when you want to. said the other and Xander laughed. But he was really missing Giles, even when he was stuffy and prudish. Not that Giles was stuffy or prudish anymore. The Scoobies broke Giles in just as much as he broke them into being a rather smart group. Xander knew that Giles was the reason Buffy now had an B.A. in Prehistoric Art History and was using that to at least date weird mojo-ed up stuff she came across. Willow was taking classes via the internet and private meetings with her advisor and getting close to her first doctrate in Astrophysics. Willow already had masters in that and in anthroplogy with a focuses in occult artifacts and practices. Xander was a watcher for Faith now but handing that over to Robin who he knew would do a better job in handling Faith and her unique way of looking at life. Besides who better to be a watcher than the husband of the Slayer of Cleveland.  
  
Are you alright there? asked the other and Xander nodded.  
  
You just remind me of my mentor and boss. said Xander, I'm Xander.  
  
Harry. It's a pleasure, Xander. Or is that supposed to be Alexander. Xander blinked. Harry said his name with the same infliction that Giles gave it. Not even Wesley ever matched Giles' way of saying Alexander.'  
  
Er, I seem to trigger a lot of these daydreaming moments, don't I? Harry said and Xander winced.  
  
I don't mean to. It's just, I don't know. You're like a younger Giles, well excepting how you look. You speak like him and seem to share the same hobbies. Xander nodded at the book and the other smiled.  
  
It's a book on the mysteries of the cults of Apollo and Hermes, both centered on divination of some sort. Harry took a sip of the cooled tea that was at his right hand, Dreadfully dry writer, but informative, and you would be bored to tears or suicide if I keep going on. Xander snickered.  
  
Nah, it's better than mating habits of thousand year old demons or something like that. Xander said, Why are you reading about divination? The other looked slightly embaressed.  
  
I didn't pay attention in class, but now I need to figure out my gift before someone desides to drive me mad. Besides I think I'd like to get some game scores so I can make some gold off this bloody family inheirtance. Harry rolled his eyes and as Xander laughed he stuck out his tounge in a very childish gesture.  
  
So you can see into the future? asked Xander and Harry nodded.  
  
Yes. It's a dreadful thing and I would only wish it upon my least favorite teacher from school. But she's barking mad now, so it really wouldn't matter. Harry closed his eyes and sighed, Xander, do me a favor, if I pass out, please just watch over me for a bit. I know it's weird, but I've got a mother load of a vision coming in and I really don't feel like getting carted off to a clinic again. Xander bit his lip but agreed.  
  
He knew that Harry wasn't lying but it was very weird to see the rather normal seeming guy breakout in a cold sweat and his eyes rolled up so that Xander could only see the whites instead of that odd green he found interesting. Xander moved his chair from across the table to right next to Harry and he wrapped his arms about the guy who was trembling now. Harry let out a rasping breath and his whole body tensed up before going slack and unconscious.  
  
Xander pulled out his cell phone as he adjusted Harry so that Harry was laying on his shoulder. He hit the speed dial to the Cleveland Scrappy HQ. Each of the new HQ's were named after a Scooby Doo character, London as the top of all was dubbed Mystery Machine, New Dehli was Velma, Tokyo was Daphnne, Sydney was Shaggy, Cairo was Fred, and LA was Scooby. The other smaller safe houses had the names of the more obscure Doo family members and even the more famous villans. But right now he was waiting for someone to pick up. Five rings more and Faith bellowed into the phone, IT BETTER BE IMPORTANT!!! I WAS SLEEPING YOU JERK!!!!  
  
Hello, Faith. This is your watcher calling. You know the guy who helps bail you out of jail every freaking time you get arrested. Xander snarked and Faith stuttered out an apology.  
  
So why you calling? asked Faith.  
  
I've got a seer guy passed out on my shoulder, and I want you to come down and help me get him to HQ. Xander said and Faith laughed.  
  
Only you, Xand. Okay, where are you? And is he hot?  
  
Faith, you are married. Xander said and added mentally,'Besides, I saw him first.' Xander long ago accepted he was bisexual, and almost all his family a.k.a the Scoobies knew it. But right now was not the time to think about that.  
  
Spoil sport.  
  
I'm at the Starbucks near 25th and Highway 71. Xander answered.  
  
I'll be there in a second. Drive or run?  
  
Do I really need to answer that? Xander sighed. Harry was starting to get warm and shivery again.  
  
Nah. Just jokin'. Faith hung up and Xander counted the seconds until she showed up. He really hoped it wasn't long because he was getting funny looks from the two old ladies who were sitting by the door. He really didn't like that at all.

...TBC...  
  
Do I need to ask you to review?  
I hope not, because I'm not that great about it either.  
I'm sorry,  
to you authors I love but don't reveiw for.


	2. Slayerishousness Is Not A Word

Title: Be Seeing You  
  
Author: P.L.S.  
  
Rating: PGish or Mild to Medium Salsa  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel or Harry Potter.  
  
Summery: Xander finds out that the Watchers do more than just watch over the Slayer because he is given a new position, lesson to the most powerful and odd wizard and seer. Only thing is Harry's not of the same type of Seer that Cordilia was and Harry really doesn't understand why that matters.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for all the positive reiveiws, and TroubleMakerQueen- I think I explained in this chapter just why Harry felt it was okay to tell Xander the truth. If not, just blame the OOCness on the the PTB. I also forgot to tell you, that yes this is Xander/Harry. Not that you couldn't figure that out.

_Chapter Two – Slayerishousness is not a word._

Harry sat up and looked about the spinning tripled blur that was the room, he assumed, was part of some little neighborhood clinic for the poor and insane. He closed them again, before he got dizzy. It wasn't a big deal, so long as no one tried to mug him again. But then again he had all his credit cards and American and Canadian cash cursed and he really would like to see someone survive that little curse that he found in a filched book from Sirius's mum's library. He was not dark or evil; he was just sick and tired of people taking advantage of him not being native and alone. Every stupid place he stopped at for dinner or lunch or whatever and he had to blackout because of a vision, someone managed to lift his wallet, coat, or attaché case. Not that he couldn't replace the coat with a quick transfiguration, and ring up Gringotts and get them to freeze his accounts or just add new security to then retrieve his cards.  
  
Of course, never before had he trusted someone who actually seemed to be a real old fashioned white hat. Alexander, that rather odd and almost familiar face who really did know about magic, if his reactions to the book and truth were right, was a picture of what a real Gryffindor was supposed to be, though he might have fit into Hufflepuff too. It was hard for Harry to trust anyone, but something inside him clicked when he first heard Alexander's voice ask for a chair.  
  
Harry heard the door open and the gentle padding of bare feet on carpet. The gait reminded him of a female, deliberate but light. His head wasn't as light feeling, which meant that the headache was to start up soon, just to remind Harry that the vision lasted at least an hour again. Ever since he had left the UK, the visions seemed less painful, but longer. Maybe it was because the further he got from where he anchored Voldemort's soul, the less the ghost could invade the trances and cast curses upon Harry. Maybe he was just getting closer to where he needed to be.  
  
Uh, Harry? That is your name right? asked a tentative girl's voice.  
  
Yes, that is my name. Harry responded without thinking or opening his eyes.  
  
Are you awake? she asked and Harry sighed, it was just no challenge at all.  
  
Not at all dear. I just happen to hold coherent conversations in my slumber. He said dryly and the girl giggled.  
  
Okay, you are all like sarcastic and stuff, coolness. Harry's head was clear now and he opened his eyes. The girl was holding his glasses out as well as a tray of soup and crackers. At least the food smelled good in this clinic. Harry took his glasses from her then took the tray. She sat on the end of the bed Indian style and with a brilliant and insipid grin, but her eyes seemed to counter the idiot child act she had going on. Moreover, he really had spent far too much time as cauldron scrubber for Professor Snape.  
  
Where am I? Harry asked he dipped his spoon in the bowl of real chicken noodle soup; it wasn't that watery and just plain nasty stuff that came in the red and white cans. This had real chicken and fat egg noodles in a clear but very tasty smelling broth with green herbs floating in it.  
  
Oh, Scrappy Doo HQ. Eastern North American Branch of the Watchers Council. She answered with a smile and a shake of her shoulder length blue and brown hair. She had to be fifteen; she couldn't be any older than that. Harry closed his eyes, he knew he had heard of watchers mentioned in Phoenix meetings, but nothing more than avoid and ignore, Xand's the head Watcher here, and he brought you in with his Slayer, even if she's now going to be Rob's but that's cool, because Xand's better at training us baby slayers anyhow. You know he's been fighting with Slayers for years! He fought with Buffy, Faith, and pretty much all of us, but the really new ones. Other than Giles and Wes, he knows the most about how to train us all up to live to fight. That's his motto for us, Live to fight, fight to live. Before Slayers used to just get called and die, but now Xand's fought hard to get it changed so that we ask for help, we don't go in blind, and that we get medical care as soon as we need it. Brittany, she's another baby slayer, is training up to do field medicine, so she can just go with us, fight then patch us up a.s.a.p. Oops, I don't know why Faith sent me in here to give you your dinner, all I tend to do is rattle on and on about me or gossip. Harry in the mean time was eating his soup and actually enjoying the monologue from the girl.  
  
Keep going. It's nice to have entertainment like you, dear. Harry said and the girl gave him another blinding smile.  
  
Cool. So do you know all about demon bit vampires and plain old demons? Harry shook his head, even if he did know a bit from Defense class. She blanched, Uh, Xand said you had mojo like Willow or Cordy from LA.I am a wizard and a seer; I don't think I have mojo' as you termed it. Harry said then he took a bite of a saltine. The girl blinked.  
  
Like you can do spells, right? Harry nodded, Then you have magic, which is mojo. Harry raised an eyebrow, Do you Yanks really just forget you are supposed to speak English, or are you trying to confuse the tourists? The girl laughed.  
  
Dude, you are just like the stuffy Brit dudes who pop in to get some pointers from Xand, Faith, or Rob. She said and Harry used his gift to pull for her name as he did to Alexander before. It was Alexis. Perfectly suited for her in all her daddy's little angel glory.  
  
Nice of you to think so. Now, how soon is the matron of this ward going to let me out? Harry asked, his soup was gone and he really just wanted to be on his way, before the child decided that he needed a makeover or some other such foolishness.  
  
Uh, what's a matron? Harry winced. How could she not know what a matron was?  
  
Who's in charge of my stay here? asked Harry.  
  
Faith in all her slayerishousness, is pretty much in charge of everything except what Xander is in charge of. Harry was now really feeling the headache coming on as the child butchered the English language in all it's splendor. Why did Americans feel the need to bastardize and already bastardized language?  
  
Please tell me that you know that slayerishousness' really isn't found in the unabridged Oxford Dictionary. Alexis looked puzzled.  
  
It's in the Scooby glossary of terms from Sunnydale and LA. Doesn't that make it a real word? It was at that moment a laughing Alexander opened the door and sauntered in the room.  
  
Lexis, Harry probably would like a 7up, could you go get one for me and him? Xander said and Alexis scrambled to behave. Obviously, the girl fancied the monocular man in grubby clothes.  
  
Please don't tell me that you sent the child in here to drive home the fact that the state schools are under-funded. Harry said and Xander looked puzzled.  
  
What's a state school?Schools that are funded by the government and taxes and are open to all, as opposed to public schools which are funded by parents and alumni who donate. Xander nodded.  
  
Cool, here tax funded are public schools and the others are private. Besides, Alexis attends a very high priced private school. Harry shook his head.  
  
Her parents must be rather well off, because her vocabulary is an affront to English speaking people worldwide. And what is a bloody Scooby glossary? asked Harry with unconcealed irritation.  
  
So, how are you feeling. Xander ignored the question and Harry sighed. He supposed that Alexander did deserve to know about the post vision stuff he did, so that he could understand the images, which were currently overlapped and encrypted, in his mind.  
  
Ready to start in on getting my pensive ready for the day. Harry sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed as he fished about in his pocket for his ring, which was once his wand, and the locket, which held the shrunken stone bowl that he used to view memories. Xander stood out of the way and didn't seem too stunned at the magically growing bowl or the drawing out of the sliver and violet strands, which were the visions he received from the last attack. It seemed that this one was four strands long, and since they were violet in taint, they would be easy to unwind.  
  
Watch, this is a simple Rothbart encryption from the vision which I just dispel by giving it a drop of blood to eat. Harry used a small nail that he kept sharpened and with the pensive to prick his for finger and as soon as the drop of red liquid hit the violet and silver pool, the violet was gone and it was just twisting silver. Harry touched just the ring to the top of it and like a hologram from a cheap B sci fi movie the images started to emerge and move, talking and Harry groaned.  
  
It was another, go save the day kind of message, only this time Alexis and some other girls were the ones who needed saving.

_...TBC...  
  
Do I need to ask you to review?  
I hope not, because I'm not that great about it either.  
I'm sorry,  
to you authors I love but don't reveiw for._


	3. Mojo Jojo

Title: Be Seeing You  
  
Author:P.L.S.  
  
Rating: PGish or Mild to Medium Salsa  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel or Harry Potter.  
  
Summery: Xander finds out that the Watchers do more than just watch over the Slayer because he is given a new position, leason to the most powerful and odd wizard and seer. Only thing is Harry's not of the same type of Seer that Cordilia was and Harry really doesn't understand why that matters.  
  
Author's Note: This wonderful site was down (again) so you lucky reader you get two chapters in just one easy update. Enjoy. Really.

_Chapter Three - Mojo Jojo_

Xander couldn't believe what he was seeing. His girls, his baby slayers all trussed up and in pain. Every single one of them tormented by guys in robes and white masks, whispering weird words with sticks. He could tell they were using some kind of magic to put his girls into that much pain, Vera, the smallest was babbling and drooling, like some nutjob, and the rest were going to join her.  
  
The guys in masks were all listening to a guy that looked to be part ice demon and about Harry's age with the most pompous version of a British accent he had ever heard. Even Wesley was never that stuck up sounding. "Finish up the job, these mudbloods need to be loopier than Longbottom's folks before the portkey activates."  
  
"Lord Malfoy, they seem to have more resilence than normal muggles." said one of the masked men but this one had a slightly Russian accent. The guy snorted and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Then use the Resouvour Curse and drain their strength into that wench that broke already. We'll quarter her up as soon as you do it." The minion nodded and all of the men in black robes cast a spell at their slayer, then cast it in complete reversal at Vera who was held between two of the men who each had a broadsword in hand. As soon as the glow faded they both started to carve up her body, and Xander felt like throwing up. The rest cast that pain causing spell again and in less than ten minutes the rest of the slayers were insane and Vera's body was tossed about the room. The leader laughed and the rest of the masked guys seemed to be enjoying it as well.  
  
"Too bad that those bloody bints had to spoil our deal with D'Hoffern." said one of the minions.  
  
"Not at all. This will just send a message out to the demons and vampires that were scare of the Watchers and Slayers. We're sympathedic to their cause." the guy called Malfoy laughed. "It's just a shame that we ended up killing those watchers and that senior slayer. I had hoped they'd last longer."  
  
The vision stopped playing from Harry's mojoed up bowl, and Xander wondered why it was so blurry and wet.  
  
"Alexander, remember this is a vision, not a bloody stone tablet." Harry said as he stood and touched Xander's arm.  
  
"Why are you so damed calm!" spat out Xander and Harry pulled Xander down to sit on the bed.  
  
"I know the men. I can stop them, I can kill them if I have to. But the vision you saw is already out of date. Just by seeing it, the future changes. Alexander, do not give into the trap of prophesies and help it come to pass." Harry said and Xander nodded dumbly. He knew he was being stupid. But it was just too real looking.  
  
"I'm an idiot." Xander said as he used his sleave to wipe the tears away, "So who are the Mojo Jojos?" Harry looked very bewildered.  
  
"I'm sure you were trying to tell me something." snarked the Brit and Xander laughed.  
  
"Mojo Jojo is a bad guy on a cartoon the girls all like, and they were bad guys with mojo, so Mojo Jojo." Xander said and Harry nodded.  
  
"I think I understand the nickname. The men in the black robes are dark wizards or followers of a dark wizard. They used to be called Death Eaters, but the man who looked like a spoiled child is Draco Malfoy, the son of the new dark lord, Lucius Malfoy." Harry stood up and retransfigured his jumper into a bottle green overrobe with black frogs to close it with, "I am a light wizard and am trained to fight as well as do some minor stealth operations. They used the Crutatious to drive the girls mad with pain and the Resovour Curse which is normally used in a battle against one rather powerful foe against many weaker people. I never intended it to be used that way when I invented it, but Draco was always good at screwing something good up." Harry frowned.  
  
"You invented that power draining spell?" asked Xander. Harry nodded.  
  
"It was the only way to give the weaker wizards a chance to stand up to the Death Eaters. I only knew of it still being used as a tool for the dragon keepers and hit wizards in areas with high troll populations." Harry twisted the thick wooden ring on his forefinger of his right hand. It went from the bace of his finger to the knuckle with lightly etchedings that had a golden red glint in the light. Xander watched as the ring reacted to Harry's touch, every place he touched glowed with an inner fire for a second then faded.  
  
"They were using sticks to cast those spells, where is your stick?" asked Xander and Harry smirked.  
  
"This ring and I also can do a fair amount of wandless spelling." Harry held his hand out and muttered something that sounded like, "Verto Serpentus." Xander felt a tingle on his head but he guessed that Harry just changed his hair color or something. Harry's face was unreadable but Xander's choice was made when Faith burst in followed by Willow, who was taking a break from her post in Sydney, she was the witch of the Shaggy HQ.  
  
It was great that she lived down under because Willow loved the surfing now that she and Kennedy had hooked up with a few baby slayers who taught them more about that subculture than should be healthy. Willow now lived in boardshorts, flip flops, and tees advertising board shops and brands from around the world. The only consession Willow made for the cool Ohio fall was a sweater that looked like a Jamacan flag. But now both females looked shocked but Harry turned and whispered in their ears, they grinned but didn't say anything to Xander other than to announce that Giles heard from the rumor mill about Harry and was coming via the Dawn Express for dinner.  
  
It really should have made him wonder what Harry did to him, but he really didn't care, dinner was in an half hour and he needed to make sure that whoever had kitchen duty today wasn't making Easy Mac and a bag of salad, but a real dinner. He ran down the hall and stopped in the bathroom just to see what color his hair was. He found it wasn't a question of what color his hair was, but what species.  
  
"HARRY!!! YOU BETTER CHANGE MY HAIR BACK TO HAIR!!!"


	4. There Is Blood and Then There Is Family

Title: Be Seeing You

Author: P.L.S.

Rating: PGish or Mild to Medium Salsa

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel or Harry Potter.

Summery: Xander finds out that the Watchers do more than just watch over the Slayer because he is given a new position, lesson to the most powerful and odd wizard and seer. Only thing is Harry's not of the same type of Seer that Cordilia was and Harry really doesn't understand why that matters.

Author's Note: My first try at Buffy-verse fic. I don't watch Buffy or Angel a whole lot, but I do love to read Xander crossovers. So what I know tends to come from there.

_Chapter Four - There is Blood and Then There is Family _****

Xander was the object of amusement during dinner because not only could Harry turn his hair into a knock off of Medusa's famed tresses, but he could chat with the snakes that were hissing and twisting about of their own accord. Right now Harry was the translator for his hair and Debby, a rather quick witted girl who actually asked Harry if he could do her hair for school tomorrow. Giles nipped that idea in the bud, before Harry could even raise his hand to change her cornrows into hooded cobras.

"Just think Xand, now you can actually say your hair has a mind of its own." said Vera, trying to get him out of his pout. She was such a sweet girl, probably because she was the youngest from a family that really made the family from Leave it to Beaver look normal. As baby slayers went, she was rather tough, but she was the youngest in the Scrappy House too.

"So what other abilities do you have, Mr. Potter?" asked Giles. Harry frowned.

"I'm just a slightly more than normal wizard and an accursed seer, other than the talking with serpents I haven't anything else." Harry said, "Do you mind if I do a light reading of you, Mr. Giles?"

"Not at all. What will you look for?" asked the head of all the Watchers. Harry frowned.

"Name, family history, very superficial things, maybe an aural scan if I can manage it." Harry answered before closing his eyes. He opened them to find every eye on him and a bemused Rupert Giles, who actually had a doctorate a few times over.

"What did you find?" asked Alexis who was at Harry's side ever since she saw the snakes on Xander's head. Harry gave Giles one last searching look.

"Dr. Giles, you are a mage of light and chaos, a scholar who has the heart of a dragon, and the only living blood relative I would ever claim." Giles looked stunned at that last bombshell.

"How? You said your mother was born to a middle class family and I know my family hasn't a drop of wizard in it." Giles sputtered. Harry sighed.

"It's maternal, through my mum's grand mum and your mum. They were sisters and I couldn't get anymore without opening myself to a psychic attack." Harry said and Giles nodded.

"I think I did hear a story of an Aunt Mildred who eloped with some groomsman or some other such nonsense. So I would assume you are indeed family. Same nose and other odd things, as well as that reading." Giles said. Harry sighed.

"Well that finally explains why mum was able to call up a djinn. It was that mage blood from your family." Harry said, "My friend has been searching for that for years. It really made no sense for a witch to be able to do any type of summoning." Giles frowned.

"Have you done any summoning?" he asked in his most serious voice. Harry looked a bit sheepish.

"Er, just a bit. I had to summon D'Hoffern to get a treaty before the Malfoys could. They have some sort of idiot magus sect in their service and the Phoenixes refused to seek out a mage to help us counter the sect." Harry said, "Overall the man was rather refreshing to deal with. Rather like the goblins or dwarves. All business once he figured out we didn't know anyone named Buffy. What kind of name is Buffy in the first place?"

Xander and Faith both snickered as did Dawn who now had her hair in a short bob that ended just past her ears. Giles just rolled his eyes. They all had to admit Buffy wasn't exactly a great name for a vampire slayer who basically rewrote the book on heroism and saving the day, not that anyone ever had the guts to tell Buffy that.

"Well, what are your plans?" asked Robin and Harry sighed.

"Right now, I'm going to get you guys under a fidelius charm and ward this place so that those with ill intentions cannot enter unless given permission by all who live under the roof. Then I'll be on my way." Harry said with an odd smile and no one really wanted to know what it meant.

"Where are you headed?" asked Jessica in her West Virginian drawl. Harry shrugged.

"I'll figure it out when I get there. Right now, I'm just trying to stay one step ahead of Malfoy and the Phoenixes." Harry took a bite of another chicken nugget dipped in honey barbecue sauce.

"I thought those Phoenixes were the good guys?" asked Xander. From the very short history that Harry gave at the start of dinner, it sounded like anyone who fought dark wizards were good.

"No. It's not a question of good or evil. The whole of the UK's wizarding government and organizations are corrupt and as soon as the threat is gone I will either be turned into a villain because I'm rather uncontrollable, or I will be turned into a figurehead for a government that happens to have the same values as the dark lord, just they package them in neater boxes of propaganda." Harry scowled at his plate as if it was the face of the world he was running from, "I'm going to get set up, take out the Malfoys, and take on the role of the dark lord, then just live out my days in peace. If I'm the dark lord I know that the world will be safe until my death, and the Ministry and Phoenixes won't dare to turn on me."

"And how did you choose this half baked plan?" asked Giles. Harry smirked.

"Actually, it was a rather long night in a dirty little pub in Inverness and a sack full of gold."

...TBC...

Do I need to ask you to review?

I hope not, because I'm not that great about it either.

I'm sorry,

to you authors I love but don't review for.


	5. Demon's Best Friend

Title: Be Seeing You  
  
Author: P.L.S.  
  
Rating: PGish or Mild to Medium Salsa  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel or Harry Potter.  
  
Summery: Xander finds out that the Watchers do more than just watch over the Slayer because he is given a new position, leason to the most powerful and odd wizard and seer. Only thing is Harry's not of the same type of Seer that Cordilia was and Harry really doesn't understand why that matters.  
  
Author's Note: I got this review and I am grinning ear to ear. And I'm going to have to up the plot quality because if you are putting that much effort into writing a review I should be doing double or triple that for my story. I'm going to make notes throughout the review, (( in these brackets.))

phoenix83ad ( the ff id didn't show up, but you can see it in the reviews section)

Okay, first off, I'll be honest. I have never been a fan of slash-fics (i.e. turning two straight characters bi-sexual or gay by the fans and not the creator). Not because I have anything against forms of homosexuality in any way shape or form, but rather I feel that is taking the character out of their original context set by the creator. But when I saw the story, my curiousity was peaked. Rarely does anyone ever do a story about Xander unless they totally alter his character. Such as when they change him from the comic relief of the group and turn him into a super-powered perfect hero who doesn't make jokes anymore and doesn't even seem like Xander save for the name. ((I know, well sort of. I've been reading Xander centered stories for about 10 months now, and they do seem to do that. Keep me on target you reviewers, tell me if I'm making Xander into a comic relief or if he's too serious. Really, I just wanted to see if I could mesh the two worlds without some stupid wormhole, lost family member, or accident that lands Xander or Harry in the other set. But darn it, I couldn't resist making Harry Giles' long lost second nephew or something. I needed a way to explain the demon summoning stuff.))

Xander is a joker to the end. Even after everything that happened to him, he will tell jokes and be loyal to the end. ((I kind of figured that. It's kind of why I wanted to see Harry and Xander together.))

But to see Xander (a favorite character of mine) as the lead character sounds very interesting and made me want to look past the slash to the of the story.((I respect that. I look past bad writing because of the slash. Er, that just sounds really stupid, but I do.))

Though I gotta admit, Harry admiting that he's a seer to Xander seemed a bit rushed. Doesn't exactly seem like something he'd want to share with a random stranger in a crowded coffee shop right off the cuff. And I realize that you basically explain it in chapter two, but still I'd think considering how little Harry trusts people, his explination for blacking out wouldn't come until chapter two. ((I know, I know and I will rewrite that whole thing much later. I'm still trying to figure things out myself, like I said in the very first author note, I really didn't watch Buffy or Angel, but I read fanfic. Have patience as I try to figure things out and screw up other things in an attempt to get a grip on the canon.))

Minor note: In the last season of Buffy, Xander lost his left eye at the hands of a super-powered priest named Caleb. So if you have Xander with two eyes, you'll need to explain how that happened. Is it a glass eye, a mystical eye that Willow mojo-ed or does he still have his uber-cool eyepatch. ((I know, I know. I forgot that detail as I started in on it. Forgive me, the plot bunny hit me in the middle of Stargate, and between watching Daniel obsess over lost assended knowledge, Teal'c try to find Rya'c, all all that, the idea that Xander lost his eye kind of slipped my mind. I'll figure out some excuse in the story then fix it later.))

Intersting story again. It might be the first slash story I actually read. You should be very proud of that! (( Thanks, and really I'm loving your review. I'm really just trying and I know it's kind of stupid but posting as I write the first draft helps me out, and if I finish, which I hope I do, I will find both a content/canon and grammar beta to help me plow through the crap and streamline the story. And I'm not going to have the slashyness be a big thing, but rather just a side bit to make the dynamic between the two more twisted.))

... the end of the cool review from nice person I now adore to bits.

I want to thank everyone who reviews, and no I won't list names. For some reason, I can't fathom it, you all like this story even in this form. You people make me smile and ( )/, whoever you are Xander may be straight, but I'm the bleeding writer here and I say he's bi. I like the mental images, and I will do whatever I wish, so If I dare to turn him into a girl or make him into an orange three foot midget demon with pink horns that taste like cocktail sauce, so help me he will be an orange three foot midget demon with pink horns that taste like cocktail sauce with a platter of shrimp to go with the horns. But thank you none the less for putting in your two cents. I read and adore each review, and yours was interesting.

_Chapter Five - Demon's Best Friend _

Rupert Giles concidered himself rather open minded and all in all a reasonable man. So it was with very little fanfare that the news of a wizard slash seer came up the grapevine. But now faced with the young man, the watcher was seriously wondering when his life became the mess it was. He could deal with wiccan and magus magicks, but not only was he uncomfortable with wizard magic, but Harry was a very unorthodox wizard and a very uncontrolable one as well.  
  
Wizarding magic was solely dependent on power and not books, intelligence, or rituals. You were either born with the gift or not, and Harry was powerful and had such a plastic worldview that he was able to do magic almost just by willing something to happen. When adding this in with his natural talent for magus magick and being an accursed seer, Giles was faced with the single most powerful magic user on the planet who was not a demon or god. Willow wasn't as strong as Harry was, and she certainly couldn't work outside of wicca, while Harry could do a host of magicks.  
  
It also didn't help that as a watcher her was supposed to keep an eye on any seers and record his visions and prophesies as well as just his life. But to watch over Harry meant having to keep up with the nomadic future dark lord of the wizards. Not to mention he knew he wouldn't be able to stand the kid. Sure, Harry was a nice guy, funny in a sardonic way, and very much shared the temperment of his mother's side of the family. Harry was also rather quick witted and willing to do whatever was needed to serve the greater good. But Harry was just too much. He'd claim the kid as family, but he'd fight tooth and nail to get someone else to be his watcher.  
  
Giles was musing on who to blackmail, er, convinice to be Harry's watcher when he walked by the room Harry was staying in.  
  
"...'Tard. I can't understand why you turn even friendship into a spiel to get me to become your underling." came Harry's annoyed voice. A deeper voice laughed and sounded almost like a demon's voice.  
  
"Ah, but you'd be wonderful. You are so creative and you have great family history for the job."  
  
"My dad and his group were bullies. That is not great family history, that is the actions of teens helping to push another into darkness and damning his child to hatred." Harry ground out, "Let's just not spoil your visit anymore. I think you are my only friend who I can count on not to sell me out."  
  
"That is because they cannot contact me, or offer me anything I'd want." said the deeper voice with a chuckle. Giles was listening just to the side of the door now. It sounded like something he needed to know. For the safety of the house.  
  
"Hoff." Harry snapped.  
  
"Okay, okay. I do like you on a more personal level than I do most of you mortals."  
  
"Hoff, you're just as mortal as I am." said Harry with a hint of irritation.  
  
"True, but I don't need you spilling that to the annoyances known as Slayers."  
  
"I won't. Just like you won't go and rat me out when I finally finish becoming the dark lord."  
  
"The first dark lord in two thousand years with great goblin and demon relations." the other sounded rather proud of Harry for the acheivement.  
  
"Well, I'm also hoping for good relations with the Watchers now that I've met them. And don't get so bent out of shape for me wanting more allies than foes."  
  
"I'm not," said the demon, "In fact I'd say good on you for taking steps to gain their trust."  
  
"I'm not giving them my protection because I want to use them. I don't want to see anyone else killed when I can do something about it." Harry said hotly and the demon sighed.  
  
"You take on too much blame. I bet you still blame yourself for your godfather and Diggory."  
  
"They didn't have to die, I should have..." Harry started but the demon cut him off.  
  
"Shut up! You couldn't have done anything. You are not to blame unless you actively set out to cause something or you are too stupid to see disaster coming at you after you are warned. Besides you were a kid. A fourth then fifth year, you were not responcible for the deaths of two people who were past their majority." the demon now nicknamed Hoff said and Harry said something that was too muffled for Giles to understand.  
  
"Hey, now. Harry, are you sure you don't just want to become a demon? It'd be easier for you to justify revenge and slaughter. I'd even let you be my second."  
  
"I never said I wanted a reign of blood, besides I don't think I'd give up my lot to become the deputy overlord of vengence demons." Harry said, his voice sounded semi-distorted, almost like he had been crying or was crying. But that last bit confermed it for Giles, D'Hoffern was in Harry's room. And oddly enough, it sounded like the demon lord actually cared about Harry and was indeed his friend.  
  
Giles made up his mind and walked in, "Harry why don't you stop skulking and bring your friend out to meet the rest of the household. D'Hoffern, I'll make sure Xander doesn't sic the slayers on you." Both looked surprised, but slightly relived. Harry's eyes were indeed red and his face a bit puffy, but with a wave of his hand he looked as fresh faced as he ever did. D'Hoffern wasn't dressed in typical demon wear but rather in jeans and a large button up top with geometric designs upon it. It was odd to see the demon look like a human and the human in robes or a cloak.  
  
"Really? You didn't tell me that Xander was here." said D'Hoffern to Harry who smiled.  
  
"Dear me, I wonder why." Harry drawled dryly. D'Hoffern laughed.  
  
"Ah, now I can taste why you didn't mention it. When can I start threatening him if he ever dares to touch you?" asked the demon with a feral grin. Harry sighed.  
  
"You scared off the last ten guys who hit on me, you will not even mention this to him! I do not need a big brother in the form of a demon who's job is to ruin lives of unwary wishers. Besides Alexander hasn't even made a move." Harry said glaring at the demon who now had a cutlass and a weetstone that he was using to sharpen it with. Giles couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. Harry growled and waved his right hand in a figure eight, and the cutlass was a swordfish with a pop.  
  
"You took my knife." whined D'Hoffern, which was something Giles never thought happened, ever. The demon lord of the vengence demons just didn't seem like the whining type, but here he was, and Harry was smirking like a devil.  
  
"Deal with it, and you still have that bloody knife I gave you. It's just taken the form of a swordfish." Harry folded his arms across his chest. D'Hoffern gave the fish a few swings before muttering a spell to freeze it.  
  
"This could work." said the demon and Harry sighed.  
  
"Dr. Giles, go ahead and let Alexander set the slayers on him." said the wizard and he left the room after gathering up a few scrolls and a gimmorie. Giles chuckled and actually smiled at the demon.  
  
While he was sure he never wanted to be Harry's watcher, but he knew it would be amusing to inflict Harry upon someone else. Besides, it was just more proof that Harry was family. Other than Ethan, his best friend when he was Harry's age was a bookish bracken demon named Abigail. But she ended up with some guy she met at a pub, and Ripper ended up having to follow the family business.  
  
He hoped that Harry's friendship with D'Hoffern lasted longer than his with Abigail.

...TBC...  
  
Do I need to ask you to review?  
I hope not, because I'm not that great about it either.  
I'm sorry,  
to you authors I love but don't reveiw for.


End file.
